noxrune_rspsfandomcom-20200215-history
Skills
Skills are the heart of NoxRune. Players have access to 22 skills on NoxRune and skill levels are gained when enough experience is gained in a skill. In turn, experience is gained by practising a skill or doing achievements/mini-quests. The higher your level, the more things you can do that are related to that skill. For the main article, click on the skill name. Status White - In the game Red - Not in the game Combat Skills *Attack - This skill allows players using melee weapons to be able to hit an opponent more often. *Strength - This skill allows players who are using melee to be able to inflict more damage to the enemy they are fighting. *Defence - This skill allows players to be able to wear stronger armor and also decreases the chance of being hit by another player. *Ranged - This skill allows players to be able to use bows and crossbows while firing projectiles. *Prayer - This skill allows players to pray for assistance in combat, such as for stat boosts and immunity from attacks. These effects only last until you run out of prayer points or if you manually deactivate them yourself. *Magic - This skill grants players the ability to cast combat spells, teleportation spells, and enchantment spells through using different types of runes. *Constitution - Allows players to be able to take more damage before they die. *Summoning - Allows players to summon familiars and pets to enhance gameplay in both combat and non-combat skills. Certain familiars can also hold additional items, allowing players to hold more than 28 items, and allows for an expanded pet list. Summoning is currently not implemented in NoxRune. Non-Combat Skills *Crafting - Allows players to craft items from raw materials, such as pottery, ranged armour, and jewellery. *Mining - Allows players to be able to obtain ores and gems from rocks in the game. The gems can be used for crafting and the ores can be used for the smithing skill. *Smithing - Allows players to be able to smelt ores into bars and be able to make weapons and armor. *Fishing - Allows players to catch fish. *Cooking - Allows players to cook food so they can eat it while in combat. *Firemaking - Allows players to be able to light lanterns and fires using logs received from trees using the woodcutting skill. *Woodcutting - Allows players to cut trees for logs which can be used in firemaking. *Runecrafting - Allows players to make runes in special altars using tiaras, talisman staffs, or talismans, so the player may cast magic spells. *Dungeoneering - Allows players to progress further down the dungeons of Daemonheim, unlocking access to exclusive weapons, treasures, monsters and areas. Gives rewards only accessible through Dungeoneering. Dungeoneering is currently not implemented in NoxRune. *Agility - Allows players to use shortcuts and increases the rate at which energy recharges. *Herblore - Allows players to clean herbs so they may create potions which increase their stats while in combat. *Thieving - Allows players to steal from market stalls and pickpocket NPC's for money and items. *Fletching - Allows players to create projectiles and bows. *Farming - Allows players to grow plants in certain patches around NoxRune. This is also helpful for the Herblore skill. *Hunter - Allows players to capture special types of animals. Hunter is currently not implemented in NoxRune. *Divination - Allows players to collect divine energy from wisps to use for crafting useful items for other skills. Combat-based Skills *Slayer - Allows players to engage in combat against special monsters that have fixed rare drops. The most commonly known Slayer monster to fight, is the Abyssal Demon. Category:Skills